1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of incineration. In particular, this invention relates to incinerator systems and methods of combustion to provide for substantially total combustion of the waste material within a furnace.
2. Prior Art
Incinerator systems and incinerator methods of combustion are well known in the art. However, in some of the prior systems and methods of combustion, the waste material is merely impinged by the flame front of a burner. In such prior systems, the waste material is combusted in a highly inefficient manner. In some of these prior systems, the waste material even after it has been combusted is still impinged by the flame front. This has the effect in some cases of providing an insulation base for the non-combusted material contained within the furnace and thus more fuel must be utilized in fully combusting the waste material.
Additionally, in some prior incineration systems, the waste material is inserted into the furnace and then impinged by a flame front for a predetermined time which is empirically derived. In some cases this has resulted in a large quantity of the waste material not being fully combusted during the incineration process. Thus, large quantities of non-combusted waste material is found in the products of the incineration process and such must be in some way disposed of or recombusted in the incinerator leading to an inefficient and uneconomical process.
In some prior systems, the waste material is vortexed during the combustion process. However, in some such prior incineration systems, the waste material is merely vortexed and then removed. Such systems do not provide for a revortexing or recirculation of the combusting waste materials until they are substantially fully combusted. Thus, in such prior systems, there is the distinct possibility that non-combusted waste materials are found in the end products of the incineration systems.
In other prior incineration systems, the waste materials are vortexed for a predetermined interval of time wherein they may or may not be combusted fully. In such prior systems, the vortexing procedure is directed to a time interval and not directed to the primary purpose of maintaining the waste material in a combustion zone until it is fully or substantially fully combusted. Thus, where various waste materials have different combustion times, such products of combustion are found to have large amounts of non-combusted material.